House of Hollywood Arts
by TheWantedHOA
Summary: Nina decides to go home with her friends from England, so they can meet her American friends. What happens when they bring the mystery with them? house of anubis / victorious crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so basically I've been wanting to do this for a while now, and I'm so excited that I've finally been bothered enough to. It's a House of Anubis / Victorious cross-over! I'm so happy. I love them. In this Beck and Jade haven't broke up and Mick and Joy are together. The other pairings are Fabian & Nina; Amber & Alfie; Jerome & Mara; Patricia & Eddie and on-off Cat & Robbie. No Tori and Andre, cos of the storyline I have planned is interesting. Some pairings might split up, don't be upset lol. I might also not have as much Mick/Joy and Jerome/Mara as they won't be involved much. Anyway I hope you like this, please review lol. Nina is slightly OOC. **_

**Chapter 1**

**Fabian's p.o.v:**

It started out as an ordinary morning in Anubis house. We'd all sat down at the table for breakfast, well, all besides one. The past few weeks, Nina had been getting back in touch with her friends from America. I didn't have a problem with it, we just hadn't been spending as much time together which was a really down point. I heard footsteps upstairs and an excited squeal. I looked to Amber, who looked to Patricia, who looked to Alfie, who looked back to me. We all stood up and said bye to our friends, before going upstairs to see Nina.

Nina was sitting on her bed whilst on her computer. She was smiling really widely, her hair falling beside her face.

"Nina?" Amber asked. Nina turned around, still smiling.

"You will never guess what!" She giggled. We all looked confused and Alfie shrugged.

"Come on, it's not that difficult!" She said.

"You straightened your hair?" Amber asked. Patricia rolled her eyes and Nina laughed.

"No, Amber. I'm going home for a few weeks and you guys get to come! I've spoken it over with Mr Sweet, he said we can do it as a sort of field trip!" Nina told us. I felt a grin creep up on my face. I'd never been to America, and going with Nina would be double amazing.

"Shops…" Amber said in a whisper. She clapped her hands at the thought.

"I'm in, you said there was a joke shop there, right?" Alfie asked. Nina nodded.

"Yeah yeah! Oh, but we have to go back to my old school. It's ok though, cos then you get to meet my awesome friends!" Nina said, closing her computer and shoving it under her blanket, "So everyone on-board?"

Amber was the first to reply, with an obvious yes. We all agreed.

"YAY! I cannot wait for you to meet everyone! Now hurry away, I got to change." Nina rushed us out of her and Amber's room.

_**~/xx LINE BREAK xx\\~**_

"I can't believe Mr Sweet gave us three essays, I can barely do one!" Jerome said.

"Oh hush Jerome, I'll help you," Mara told him, smiling at her boyfriend. Jerome smiled back.

"That is why I love you," He said, tapping her nose. They both sat down opposite Mick, who had his arm around Joy. Things had been a lot different since Mick and Joy revealed their secret feelings. Weird, right? Eh, at least Joy's off my back. Nina came in with a few pieces of paper and sat near us.

"So I've been planning the room arrangements at Gran's house, there's still a room spare if my friends wanna stay over, so it's me, Amber and Patricia in one room and Fabian and Alfie in another." She said, sighing proudly at her work.  
"Sounds good!" I nodded. Eddie snook up behind Patricia and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" He asked playfully. She groaned.

"Slimeball." She said. He sat down next to her.

"The correct answer was your super sexy and hot boyfriend, but whatever tickles your peach. So what we be discussing?" Eddie said, throwing an apple up in the air and catching it.

"My trip home to America and I'm bringing these guys!" Nina said.

"What part you from?" Eddie asked, raising his eyebrows.

"The Hollywood hills." She replied.

"No way, me too! Fancy bringing along an extra head?" Eddie basically pleaded Nina. She looked to Patricia, who nodded in return.

"Okay then. You're sharing with Alfie and Fabes…" Nina said, writing his name down.

"Yay!" Eddie said. He slapped Patricia on the forehead and left.

Guess Eddie's coming now as well.

_**CHAPTER 1 IS FINISHED! It'll be Victorious next chapter, do not fret young grasshoppers. And remember, **__**reviews are your friends.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I got one review yay. So instead of being a lazy bum, I decided to update. This will be from the other side of the pond in Hollywood Arts. Oh yes.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Tori's pov: **_

I was scrolling through my emails when the little 'new mail' icon showed up. I clicked it, excitedly. It was from exactly who I'd wished it was from.

_Hey Tori!_

_I talked it over with the school and my friends! It's settled, we're coming! We'll be coming on the 14__th__ so tell everyone not to be shocked when we turn up! We'll be there for two weeks. I can't wait for you to meet everyone. Miss you!_

_Love, Nina x_

I checked the date, it was Monday 10th. Only four days until Nina and her new friends come! Yay! Me and Nina have been pretty much best friends since we were 4, she went to Hollywood Arts as well, but only for 3 years. She left for England a few days before I got there. It would be so good to have her back and meet all her friends. She's told me about them, there's Amber, Alfred and Trish (I think that was their names, I can't remember) a few others and… Fabian. She went on none stop about that boy! It was sort of cute. And sickish. Cutickish, ha-ha! Anyway, I was happy to know that Nina was coming back. Then I looked at the time. Seven thirty already? I was late. I quickly changed into a top and jeans, put on my knee-high boots, brushed my hair and left for school.

~/xx LINE BREAK xx\\~

I threw my books into my Make it Shine locker.

"Yodel hey hee hoo." I heard Cat yodel from beside me. I turned to see Cat standing with Beck, who had his arm draped around Jade's shoulders. I realised I was smiling wider than I ever had.

"Why are you so happy this fine day?" Beck asked. Jade rolled her eyes but I ignored her.

"Remember Nina? She's coming to visit on Saturday!" I said excitedly.

"How could we forget her…" Jade groaned. Jade thought Nina was really annoying, but 'not as annoying as Tori'. I had been offended.

"Come on, be happy. We all liked Nina, you included!" Beck said, stroking Jade's hair.

"I just said I liked her so everyone'd shut up and she wouldn't go crying," Jade said.

"One time, my brother said he liked a girl called Melissa, but he ran over her when he stole my mom's car. True story!" Cat told us. We all turned to face her.

"I hope I never get to meet your brother." I said to her. She started giggling.

"Oh Tori, you'd love him!" Cat said, spinning around.

"No, no she wouldn't." Beck said. Cat frowned.

"Why don't we lock Tori in a room with your brother, see how she likes it?" Jade said, giving me her 'I have a new plan' face.

"No, let's not…" I said, walking towards Sikowitz's class. I sat down at the front next to Andre and Robbie. Sikowitz walked in with no shoes on and a coconut in his hand, as usual.

"Young adolescents." He said, before taking a sip of his coconut milk. Then all of a sudden he screamed loudly.

"DRIVE BY ACTING CHALLENGE! YOU'RE ALL JAMAICAN MEN WHO SING BRITNEY!" He yelled angrily. We all stood up.

"OOPS I DID I AGAIN!" I sang in a Jamaican accent. This was by far one of the strangest ones yet.

"Now, everyone wander the halls besides Tori, Cat, Beck, Jade, Andre and Robbie!" Sikowitz said. Everyone else left.

"What's going on?" Robbie asked.

"He's gonna tell us." Rex replied.

"Yes but I only asked!" Robbie said.

"HUSH! I heard Nina's coming back with her friends." Sikowitz said. Jade groaned.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" I said to him. I saw Jade roll her eyes.

"Well, you guys gotta show her friends around, since we've changed the school since Nina left." He asked us. Cat giggled and clapped, nodding.

"So we need to show around a bunch of British kids?" Andre said. Sikowitz nodded.

"I'm not." Jade said.

"We'll all do it," Beck told Sikowitz, ignoring Jade's comments.

"GOOD, now you guys can wander the halls too. Ha-ha, wander… such a fun word." Sikowitz said. It was going to be amazing when Nina came.

_**Be happy, this was the longest chapter I've ever done on , you're lucky. Remember the really important thing. **__**Reviews are your friends.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so this chapter is Anubis/Victorious now. Yeah. Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Nina's pov**_

"Ok so has everyone got their bags?" I asked my friends. The day had finally come, it was the 14th. We were off to America. Amber ran in.

"Patricia said have you seen her black leather jacket? She said she left it somewhere-" She started.

"I got it, she left it in our room." Eddie said, holding up a black jacket. Patricia ran in, grabbed it and glared at her boyfriend before going to get her suitcases.

"Guys we NEED to go now!" I hurried everyone.

"What time is our flight?" Fabian asked. I checked the piece of paper in my hand.

"5:45 and it's 4:30 now so HURRY!" I pushed past Alfie and ran to help Patricia and Amber with their luggage.

Eventually, we were all outside. We quickly got into the coach, and after the 20 minute journey with Alfie and Eddie singing 'The wheels on the coach spin round and round', we arrived at the airport.

"The wheels on the coach spin round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the coach spin round and round, all day long!" Alfie and Eddie sang as we checked in.

"If you guys don't shut up I'll whack you with one of Amber's heels." Patricia told them. Alfie clutched hold of his head as Eddie stuck his tongue out at her.

"No way are my heels hitting my Alfie-boo, Eddie's fine." Amber said.

"That can be counted as offensive!" Eddie told Amber. She just rolled her eyes and turned away.

"It's 20 past, let's go to our gate." Fabian said, smiling at me. I smiled back. He was so cute, I'm glad we decided to get back together.

"Gate 7, everyone!" I said, heading towards the sign that said 'for gates 4-9'.

_**VICTORIOUS Tori's pov:**_

"Nina's coming today!" I said, happily as I sat down next to Andre, Beck and Jade at lunch.

"Yeah don't remind me." Jade mumbled.

"Ignore Jade, she's just in a mood cos I forced her to be nice to Nina and her friends." Beck explained. Jade drank her coffee in a mean way, if that's possible.

"So Nina give you the details on her flight?" Andre asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, she got on her plane around 5, and she's gonna arrive around 4pm." I told them.

"Andre can I pour water down your shirt?" Jade asked. Me and Beck looked at her, confused.

"Why?" Andre asked her.

"I wanna get all the fun out of me before I turn nice and boring," Jade smiled. Andre turned to Beck.

"Your girlfriend's brain has some crazy chizz in there." He said.

"Mean isn't being a good person, Jadey." Beck told Jade in a baby-ish voice. Jade scowled.

"I don't like it when people baby talk." Jade got up and walked away.

"Still scares me." Andre said. Cat ran over with Robbie in tow, and they both sat down beside us.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Tell Robbie that I don't have problems!" Cat said, sadly.

"Robbie, telling Cat she has problems isn't nice." I said to Robbie.

"I NEVER SAID IT, REX DID!" He shouted.

"Rex is a puppet." Beck said. Robbie sighed in defeat.

"I want a burrito." He said, going over to Festus's grub truck.

_**YEAH, CHAPTER WAS MAJOR POOP, BUT OH WELL. IT GETS BETTER! **_**Reviews are your friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I find it much easier writing in Victorious point of view, so this chapter again is Tori's pov. Tell me who's p.o.v you'd like to see. I also have no excuse for not updating.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Tori's pov**_

I sat on the sofa in my house with all my friends, waiting for Nina. She'd texted saying she was there but not ready to come yet. Trina was walking round shouting numbers and letters into her phone again.

"7, 2, W, K, 2, 1, 5, 7, 8, A, A, B, F, Z…" She shouted. Jade banged her head against the table.

"YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Jade yelled to Trina, who looked offended.

"Calm, babe." Beck said, squeezing Jade's shoulder. Cutickish. The doorbell rang loudly.

"EEK NINA'S HERE!" Cat said, throwing Mr Purple towards Andre. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Tori!" Nina said, hugging me.

"Nina!" I said and hugged her back. After lots of hugs and squishing, Nina stepped back to introduce everyone.

"Everyone, this is Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Amber and Eddie. Guys, this is Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck and Jade." Nina said.

"Hi!" The girl, Amber said first, "I'm Amber. Do you know any good shops that sell designer heels?" She said in a thick British accent.

"I do! There's one down the street." Cat told her, smiling. Robbie walked over and ran his fingers through Amber's long, blonde hair.

"Such good hair. British have good hair." He said, before turning to Beck, "and Canadians."

Beck stepped backwards, before running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't want to be here." Jade said, smiling. Beck nudged his elbow into her ribs.

"You promised to be nice." He whispered.

"Yeah, I think I'll have to break that." She answered. Gank.

"I'm Andre!" Andre shouted, waving his arms around in the air.

"HI ANDRE!" Eddie shouted back to him, receiving looks from everyone, "Oh, I thought we were doing that thing we're we-"

"No one cares." Patricia said, poking him in the belly. Eddie looked hurt. He was sort of attractive.

"Beck is my boyfriend. Now I'm leaving." Jade said, and left out the back door. I say again, gank.

"I apologise for… her." Beck said.

"So anyway everyone, let me show you all around Hollywood!" I said, walking towards the door.

_**THIS WAS POO OMG AND I'M ALSO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok let me just explain this story a bit: as much as I love Eddie the way he is, I'm making him a tiny bit like Amber/Cat in this okay? Just cos I think clueless Eddie is absolutely adorable ok. You're probably all thinking GODDAMMIT TORI YOU HAVE TO THINK EVERYONE'S ATTRACTIVE DON'T YOU?! But it makes for an interesting storyline. I also know Jade's being a gank, but she'll be back to her less-ganky self this chapter. And I also have no excuse for not updating… again. Oh and someone asked if I could make it 'Bori'. Never ask me that again if you want to live.**_

_**Chapter 5;**_

_**Jade's pov;**_

I decided to re-join everyone for the tour, because who knew if any of them would try stealing Beck. Anyway, I'd sort of already made my judgements on them before we were at the door. Besides Nina who I never really liked anyway.

Amber didn't know what day it was. And she's pretty. So I don't like her so far.

Alfie was as annoying as hell. He didn't shut up at all, and he tried to be a ninja.

Fabian was shy and quiet, he reminded me of when Robbie first joined our school, so I could tolerate him.

Patricia was cool. I mean, come on, she was the only one who actually had a good taste in clothing out the lot of them.

Eddie was sort of like Amber… but a bit more clever. He was from here anyway so he just annoyed Patricia the whole tour.

Yeah. So basically the majority of them annoyed me.

"Another shop!" Amber giggled, pointing to a shoe shop at the edge of the street. I rolled my eyes and sighed, leaning into Beck's shoulder.

"It'll be over soon and we'll be back at the RV watching The Scissoring." He whispered into my ear. I smiled. Nina ran over to us, grinning widely.

"Have you seen Amber and Cat? They're like best friends!" She laughed.

"Well isn't that wonderful!" I said in my Nina voice.

"Jade I don't talk like that." She frowned.

"You do. Now leave." I said. Nina mouthed 'how do you cope?' at Beck, before running back to Tori.

"I COPE PRETTY FINE THANK YOU." Beck shouted to her.

**Amber's pov:**

Cat was really cool. Sure, she sprouted out random things from time to time, but she's already using WWVBD, so that's good. Spread the Victoria Beckham love. Things were going fine, until Nina's locket began to glow.

"Nina? Why is your necklace glowing?" Tori asked, as we all stopped to admire a statue. Nina's face was in shock as she looked to Fabian.

"Can you give us all a minute?" Nina told Tori.

"Um, sure. Okay." Tori smiled, as Nina dragged me, Patricia, Fabian, Alfie and Eddie into the corner.

"Well where is it?!" Alfie asked.

"Have you noticed Cat's necklace?" She said. We all shook our heads, looking back to the group of Americans. I looked at the string around Cat's neck.

Cat had a locket too. And it was glowing.


End file.
